The Perfect Love Story
by liTTlE-MisS-trOuBleSomE
Summary: The Perfect Love Story requires many things: the perfect spark, the perfect date, the perfect confession, the perfect dance, and last but not least, the perfect ending. Nejiten, Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikaino no main couple


**The Perfect Love Story **

Hi guys!! I'm sorry about not updating on the stories that I already have and I promise I will but this story idea just popped into my head and I just had to write it!! I couldn't resist!!! Well anyways...I'm trying something different here so bear with me. I'm going to be typing out most of the story before posting the first chapter and the time it take for each of the chapters to come out will depend on the number of reviews I get and what each review says. I don't mind criticism but don't make me feel like super bad or something because that's just not nice...

PS: I don't own the characters. All I own is the storyline and the song that comes later. Yes, the song is mine own so no one may use it...BECAUSE IT IS MINE!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAH!!!!!

ON WITH THE STORY!!! *races into sunset on a turtle*

Chapter 1: Something Dark and Twisted 

"Now settle down class...please settle down..." Kakashi said as he walked into the classroom, carrying his usual perverted playboy magazine.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi and I will be your new biology teacher for the year. The first thing I want you all to know is that I don't care what mark you're getting. The mark you're getting is yours. I will not bump you up nor will I scale. I will also expect you to make up any tests and homework that you may miss if you are away from class with a legitimate excuse. Now, today, you have three new students joining you. Come in."

As Kakashi finished talking three students, a boy and two girls, came into the biology classroom. The class was immediately silent. The boy, who was introduced as Naruto, was looking over them with one of the most deadly of glares. The blonde boy was so intimidating that some of the girls stared horrified at him. His clothes and his piercing on his right ear didn't help the female population's first impression of him.

The girl next to him was a beautiful slim girl named Ino. She was the younger twin sister of Naruto and she was the exact opposite of him. A cheery smile glazed her face and her shining blue eyes sparkled. She was wearing skinny jeans with a red v-neck. Her almost platinum blonde hair was in a high ponytail.

The girl on the other side of Naruto was a bit different. Kakashi introduced her as Tenten. Tenten's brown eyes quickly looked over the classroom as she caught the eye of a boy with pearly white eyes. She lifted an eyebrow before brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Her brown hair was up in two buns and she wore a blue v-neck, similar to Ino's, and black tight jeans.

"Well...umm...Tenten, there's an extra seat next to Neji there. Neji please put up your hand." The boy who had held Tenten's gazed when she walked into the classroom now rose his hand. Tenten started to walk over to the empty seat next to Neji, but along the way, she felt as if the girls in the room were all looking at her with hate and jealously. Immediately, Tenten figured out why.

"_He must be the popular boy at school or something. He may be cute but he's probably just a big ass jerk like the rest of the jocks at my old school." _Tenten thought to herself as she sat down in the seat to the right of Neji. Neji immediately cracked one of his handsome-to-boot-and-irresistibly-hot-made-girls-go-weak-at-the-knees smiles at the new girl, but she just stared at him in disgust. A snicker was heard in the seat in front of Neji and he looked to see Sasuke laughing at him. Neji glared at him to shut him up quickly.

"Now Naruto...why don't you go and sit over there." Kakashi said, pointing to a seat in the second row, "and Ino, you can sit next to him." Ino and Naruto headed toward their seats and Kakashi started class. As Tenten took notes, she looked around the classroom. She noticed that besides the boy next to her and her two childhood friends, there weren't a lot of people in the class. A girl with pearly white eyes sat next to a girl with pink hair. She also noticed a boy with pineapple-shaped hair sleeping in the seat behind Ino.

As class went on, Neji continued to eye-flirt with Tenten as Tenten continued to ignore him. After class, Tenten immediately got up but Neji was faster, and trapped her against a wall outside of the classroom.

"What the hell do you want?" Tenten asked, annoyed by the fact that he was holding her up and it was going to take forever to change and find the gym in this god-be-damned huge school.

"Nothing...I just..."Neji responded with a seductive, husky voice. He started to lean in and Tenten could feel his breathe over her lips.

"_What the hell does he think he's doing?" _Tenten questioned before her reflexes came into play. She quickly rose her leg to knee him where the sun never shines. Neji yowled in pain and Tenten took this as an opportunity to run for it, leaving the boy in a very compromising position; a position in which Sasuke and Sakura found him in.

"Neji! Are you alright?" Sakura squeaked as she helped him to his feet. Sasuke everlasting smirk got even bigger and more arrogant (a/n: is that even possible?!?!) as he watched the girl help his childhood friend/rival to his feet. "Oh! I left my gym bag in my locker! I'll meet you guys at gym. Bye!" Sakura yelled halfway down the hall. Sasuke raised his hand to acknowledge her and then turned to Neji.

"It seems like she doesn't like you Hyuuga."

"She's just playing hard to get. She's probably in a bathroom screaming and talking to the other new girl about how I, the Hyuuga Neji, tried to kiss her. I bet she's just like the other girls..."

* * *

"...and he tried to KISS ME! What the hell?!?! I don't even know him and he tries to hit on me? What kind of a school is this? Like seriously?!"

"Tenten...maybe you should stop bad-mouthing him here...you know...in the changing rooms..."

"Why?"

"Well...its cause I feel like someone...or a lot of people are staring us..."

And indeed there were many pairs of eyes glaring at the twosome and all movement had been ceased to hear what the new girls had to say about one of the two "kings" of the school...

* * *

"Are you even sure she's only playing hard to get?"

"Positive."

"Well...let's bet on it then."

"Alright then. $50 I can get her to stop acting like she doesn't like me before the winter dance."

"How about something better. If you can get her to be your girlfriend before the winter dance then I'll ask out Haruno Sakura, but if you can't, then you have to ask out Haruno."

Neji hesitated. Sakura had liked Sasuke for a long time already and everyone in the school knew that. Even Sasuke did, but he showed no emotion or evidence that he might even have a hint for feeling for her. This could be the perfect opportunity to help Sakura as well as take down Sasuke.

"Alright, you're on."

Somewhere in the school, Tenten and Sakura sneezed.

* * *

Shikamaru slowly wondered to his next class (which was music, if anyone was wondering) and as he approached the room, he could hear a beautiful voice singing along to the piano. He stopped to listen to the angelic voice.

_Wondering where you are _

_It's easy to lose sight _

_Of the love we used to have _

_If you not right here by my side _

The song ended and Shikamaru heard the piano chair being pushed. He realised that the girl was leaving and he ran to the door. He swung it open but the room was empty, with the exception of the black grand piano in the middle of the room. He sighed. Then he spotted a guitar in the corner of the empty room.

Ino closed the piano and quickly scooted out of the black piano chair. She had left her music binder in her locker and the class started in 5 minutes. She remembered the music room had two exits and she used the one that led outside because it would lead her back to her locker faster than if she used the one that led into the hallway. She opened the door and stepped out into the sun. She closed the door but didn't leave. The sound of a guitar had stopped her from leaving and a male voice had started to sing.

_Don't worry my love _

_I'll never leave you down _

_Alone in the dark world _

_I'll be right here by your side _

Ino's eyes widened. The lyrics that the boy just sang corresponded perfectly with her own song. Ino was going to step back into the room to see who this was when the bell rang.

* * *

As the bell rang, Naruto sat in the cafeteria (he has a spare block), he turned his music on full blast. He didn't want to hear his cell phone, afraid someone might call. He hated calls, especially if they were from home. He looked around and noticed a girl with navy colour hair in the cafeteria that was reading a book.

"_Wasn't she in my last class?" _Naruto thought to himself.

The girl, as Naruto observed, was reading the book Pride and Prejudice and she seemed to enjoy it.

"_What a chick book. I can't believe Ino even reads that stuff." _(a/n: don't get me wrong...I love the book, but my OOC Naruto hates it...)

As he watched the girl, Naruto saw her lift a laptop from her bag and open it. She typed something on it and then would read a little more than a book. She would type more and read more and the cycle would go on. When she was about half way through the book, Naruto heard the bell ring and he headed to next class, taking one last look at the girl.

* * *

"Man...gym was crucial...the teacher is so weird and there's this student that seems to model after him. You know the weird boy from first class that sat in front of you?" Tenten said as she and Ino found seats in their Advance Placement (AP for short) Chemistry class.

"It was better than music. The teacher is nice and all and we get to call him by his first name, Deidara, but there were some real jerks in that class. You know those people who take music not because they love it but because they think it's an easy A?"

"Ino look! Do you recognize that girl? The one with the pink hair?"

"Yea! She and the girl she's talking to are both in our Biology class."

As the two girls talked in the huge science classroom, a busty blonde woman walked into the room and started to write on the board.

"Settle down class! My name is Tsunade. You may call me that. I will be your AP Chemistry teacher. Know that this class is HARD and there is a lot of HOMEWORK. If you don't like either of those things, then transfer out immediately." Some of the students started to stir.

"Settle down! God...this class is noisy. Regardless, all of you are stuck in here with me for the rest of this class. Now open your books to page 4 and grab a piece of blank paper. I have a massive amount of notes for you." All the students groaned.

"Hinata, do you have a piece of paper?" Sakura whispered as Tsunade was getting the overhead projector ready.

"No. I didn't think we'd be needing it the first day." Hinata whispered back. Sakura looked around and spotted Tenten and Ino behind her. Sakura remembered that the girls were new here and hopefully, they were feeling nice.

"Hey! My name is Sakura. I'm in your Biology class and so is Hinata. Do you guys have paper you can spare by any chance?"

"Sure! No problem! My name is Tenten and this is Ino. Nice to meet you." Tenten answered as she handed two pieces of paper to Sakura. Sakura handed one to Hinata. As the class went on, the girls talked and found out that they actually had a lot in common. After class, Sakura and Hinata compared schedules with Tenten and Ino and found out that not only they had a lot in common, but they also had a lot of classes in common.

* * *

"So you play too?" Naruto asked Shikamaru as he spotted Shikamaru's guitar in the corner.

"Yea. You too?"

"Yea."

"Name's Shikamaru."

"Naruto. Nice to meet you."

"Hey Shikamaru." Neji said.

"Hey. Guys, you met Naruto?"

"Your new here right? You're in our bio class." Sasuke said. Naruto just nodded. Just then, a man walked into the classroom and took up the teacher's spot.

"Alright class! Settle down. I'm your new AP Math Teacher. My name is Asuma and whether you like it or not, you're stuck in this class for good. I don't allow transfer outs, no exceptions." The students groaned. "Now turn your books to page 3." Asuma said, turning to the board.

"Hey Neji." Emerald said from the seat behind Neji. Neji nodded.

"Neji. Don't you think this is really cool? I'm in all your classes except for the spare because I'm taking extra classes. Don't you think we're meant to be?" Emerald said, her green eyes shining as she flipped her long black hair.

"What a stalker..." Sasuke retorted.

"Hey! Shut up! No one told you to speak!" Emerald said. "What are you looking at lazy bum? And who's your new friend? The emo?" Emerald yelled, whipping around to face Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Quiet over there!" Asuma said, before returning back to the board.

"Hey Neji! Do you want to go out with me?" Emerald whispered with hopeful eyes.

"No."

"But we're meant to be!"

"Stop bothering me."

"Whatever you say Pooh-bear!" Neji mentally twitched and Sasuke, Shikamaru, and even Naruto hid a snicker behind their hands.

* * *

Third class had gone by in a zip and the girls found them reunited in the huge auditorium for fourth block.

"Hey guys!" Tenten said, running over to the group of three girls.

"Hey Tenten. We're just talking about the school play this year." Ino filled her in. "They want to do the story Pizza Perfect. Apparently, a student in the school is the author of the story and they want to act it out. It stars a girl named Maureen and a guy named Martin who are childhood best friends with each other and two other guys. It's supposed to be really neat!"

"I think I'm going to try out...for the part of Maureen. It sounds cool." Sakura said, absentminded.

"I really want to work with music and lighting...I wonder if there's a team for that?" Ino wondered.

"You could always ask. I get stage fright and I'm afraid of heights so I don't think I'll be good in the play or on the team for the lighting. I think I'll help with ticket sales and concession stand. I've always been good with math..." Hinata trailed off.

"I really want to work with stage management. I'm going to try and help with stage crew." Tenten replied, excited by the idea of a play.

"The auditions don't go on till after the winter dance though." A voice behind them said. The four girls turned around to find a man with long white hair, sandals, and a weird looking shirt behind them. "Hello class. My name is Jiraiya and I will be your Drama teacher for the rest of the year. We can talk about the play later but for now, get a warm up going and get into groups."

* * *

"Hey. You taking chem. too?" Shikamaru asked Naruto. He nodded.

"Neji! Hi!" Emerald waved from the other side of the room. Neji ignored her and continued listening to his I-pod.

"This is why you never get any girlfriends." Sasuke muttered. He smirked. "You're going to lose the bet anyways, so why not just ask out Haruno now?"

"You know, if you want to ask her out, then do it already. You don't have to be a chicken Uchiha."

"What bet are we talking about?" Naruto asked.

"We made a bet to see if Neji can get Tenten to be his girlfriend by the winter dance. If he can't then he has to ask out Sakura. If he can though, I have to ask out Sakura."

"What so bad about Sakura?" Naruto asked. "She seems cool."

"Dude...friends don't like each other. Especially if you've been friends since childhood." Shikamaru said. "And that is exactly why Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji have never dated each other."

"I went out with Tenten before." Naruto said casually. "We've been childhood friends for as long as Sakura, Sasuke, and Neji have. Things aren't weird between us."

"So what happened?" Shikamaru asked cautiously.

"She was nice and all but it just wasn't right. She's more like my sister now. Sometimes, even more than Ino is." Naruto replied casually.

"Listen up class. All fourth block teachers are to announce this. There's a winter dance coming up. The usual dance queen and king will be selected but this year, there will be a prize. The prize is to be announced. All students are encouraged to attend the dance but remember, there is no alcohol, drugs, and smoking allowed. There will also be a dress code to the dance and any students who do not meet this dress code will be asked to change into something more appropriate or leave." Just then, the bell rang for lunch and all the students sprinted out the classroom doors. Iruka sighed.

* * *

"So what's your dark and twisted secret?" Tenten asked Sakura. All the girls were gathered in a group for lunch. They were sitting in a corner of one of the furthest tables in the cafeteria so they could hear each other talk.

"What dark and twisted secret?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well, everyone has a dark and twisted secret. Something they don't want to share with other people. Something about them that's made them dark and twisted somewhere on the inside." Tenten said. "Mine is that my dad is rapist and he raped my mom. He left her pregnant and when I popped out nine months later, she left me."

"Wow. That's deep and dark." Sakura replied, her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"And twisted, but I'm no better." Hinata said, her head lowering.

"Why? There seems to be nothing wrong with you guys." Ino said.

"Don't judge a book by its cover. Hinata and I have dark and twisty too. For instance, Hinata lost her whole family in a fatal car accident when she was little. She was sick that day and the babysitter was taking care of her. Her family went out to visit her grandmother and met with a car accident. They all died."

"What about the grandmother?" Sakura asked again.

"That's the thing. The person in the other car was the grandmother."

"Oh...wow. I don't think I can beat that, but here's my story. My dad was a drunk and he was a womanizer. He'd always cheat on my mom with other women and when she would catch them on the sofa or in the bed, she wouldn't say anything. She would beat me. Naruto always tried to protect me, but we were two kids and she was a full grown adult. When we were old enough, we moved out and away from them. My mom died two years ago and then my dad started asking us for money because he never seems to be able to hold a job. When my mom died, so did the last of his income."

Now that's dark and twisted. How do you guys get money though?" Hinata asked politely.

"We live with our aunt on my mom's side and she's a CEO so she's pretty rich. We also get money from the government. Something about a program for kids with special needs."

"That's pretty cool. I don't think I have a dark and twisted secret though, I've been okay my whole life, but I do have a secret to share." Sakura said. Tenten and Ino leaned in. Hinata just smiled.

"Um....so....uhh....Hinata!" Sakura struggled.

"She's in love with Sasuke." Hinata answered calmly.

"You mean the jerk's friend?" Tenten said.

"If jerk means Neji then yes, it's the jerk's friend." Sakura answered.

"That's not a secret anymore Sakura." All three girls said in unison.

"Now look here, Sasuke doesn't know-"

"Talking about me now Sakura?" a male voice interuppted her. Sakura slowly turned around to stare into the dark eyes of her long-time crush.

"Hey girls." Shikamaru said. Neji and Naruto nodded.

"We weren't talking about you guys." Tenten said defensively, glaring daggers at Neji. He winked at her and she felt herself vomit a little in her mouth.

"Well then, what were you girls gossiping about?" Naruto said, taking a seat beside his sister.

"Just something dark and twisted."


End file.
